SAF Ch 4:Night Two
June 10,2020 2400 hours (Phone rings)Um hello,Um see I told you your first night wasn't a by now I am sure you noticed the older models sitting in the back room,Those were from the prevous just use them for parts now,The idea was first to repair they were just so ugly you know,So the company just decided to go a whole new direction and make them super kid older ones shouldn't be able to walk around,but if they whole freddy head trick should work on them too,so whatever.I love those old characters,Um did you ever seen Foxy the pirate,Oh yeah listen that one was alway a bit twitchly,um I am not sure that the freddy head trick will work on for some reason he actvites during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall,Just flash your light at him for time to more thing,Don't forget the music be honest,I didn't like that puppet is alway thinking It can go anywhere,I don't think the freddy mask will fool don't forget the music box,Anyway I am sure it won't be a a good night and I'll talk to you later.*Phone hangs up* 0100 hours Almost as soon as the phone hung up everyone was put into action,Bo and Carman quickly checked the Cams and sure enough Toy Bonnie was at Cam 7, and Balloon Boy was at Room 1. A warning sign was showing at Cam 11,The music box was running out of decided he was going to wind it up, Quicky he restored the Cams gaved out and suddenly sounds were coming from the vents,Bo checked the vents as soon as they came back on. Balloon Boy was crawling though the Viola checked the hallway and say Foxy,She flashed her light at a struggle began as Erik and Gloria tried to keep Balloon Boy out of the and Seymour also helped but somehow he overpowered them and bursted into the room laughing,Erik tried to flash his light but it didn't,and the Cams were coming on and Boy just kept on laughing,Then Foxy jumped from the front was knocked out. 0500 hours Everyone came to a few hours later,the first thing they noiced was that Miss Viola and Seymour were gone out into the hallway and looked into every room,they were no where to be found. Somewhere in a nearby Warehouse, Miss Viola and Seymour was awake and mumbling to each other due to their beaks being tied up. The warehouse look like something out of a horror movie, There was blood or red paint everywhere. Two of the animatronics were there which were Foxy and Balloon Boy. Both the penguins were shocked as Balloon Boy spoke,"So your the new guards right."The Penguins could only nod."I saw what you tried to do to me back there." Foxy then spoke,"We are not what you think we are. I'll explain the rest of the details when we catch all of you guys."The two animatronics left the warehouse as the two penguins mumbling to be let go. 0600 "Well we made it."Carl said as the clock turned to six."I hope that Miss Viola and Seymour are alright."Mumble said. Prev Ch:SAF Ch 3:Mike speaks out Next Ch:SAF Ch 5:Learning the past Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers